The Strongest Peerage
by Shiro-Cero
Summary: What if instead of Naruto being reincarnated into a peerage, Naruto was reborn into the DxD universe as a high-class devil and also as a Super-Devil. Watch as his Peerage becomes the strongest. May contain characters from other series.
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

**_The Strongest Peerage_**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Dattebayo!" = Normal Talking

'Damn that bastard!' = Thought

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" = Jutsu/Magic/Techniques**

"**Damn you Madara!" = **Bijū/Dragon/Sacred Gear Talking

'**Damn you Madara!' = **Bijū/Dragon /Sacred Gear Thought

* * *

'**HEY, HEY KID WAKE UP!'**

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in his mindscape. "Huh! Kurama! What am I doing here!?" he yelled at Kurama who was standing behind the seal.

"**Don't you remember you and the Uchiha kid met the sage and fought against Madara." **Explained Kurama.

Naruto thought back. Yes he remembered he had met the Sage of the six paths inside his mind. When he had woken he had quickly rushed and saved Gai by pushing chakra into the death gate. The death was caused primarily due to the lack of chakra in the heart so with the power he had gained from the sage it was easy to stop the heart from failing.

* * *

**[Flashback no Jutsu!]**

Naruto quickly rushed at Madara from the front. **Rasengan** in hand hoping to finish him while he was still weak. As Naruto neared him Madara quickly raised his hand grabbing Naruto and throwing him away.

"What did you actually think I was so weak that such a weak attack could finish me? You overestimate the amount of damage caused by the Hachimon User!" Yelled Madara.

"I also didn't think that could finish you but it was enough." Replied a slightly bruised Naruto.

"Oh! And what was it enough for? Showing me how weak you are? Don't worry I already knew that!" yelled Madara.

"No. It was enough to distract you from the real attack." Smirked Naruto

"What!"yelled Madara as he looked around for signs of an attack.

"**Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagatsuchi!" **Yelled Sasuke as he appeared in the air above Madara with Susanoo active wielding a boy and an arrow made of Amaterasu flames. The Susanoo quickly released the arrow at Madara.

"Huh! Do you actually thing I can't block such a weak attack." Madara tries to activate his Susanoo

'What! Why is Susanoo taking this long to Manifest? Could it be I underestimated the amount of damage caused by the Night Moth? God damn it!'

The arrow reached Madara before he was fully able to manifest his Susanoo . It hit him and caused Madara more damage. Madara fell to the ground bleeding the half manifested Susanoo fading away..

"Nice shot, Sasuke!"Yelled Naruto to Sasuke.

"Heh, of course. What did you expect? Replied Sasuke.

"Careful he's still alive." Warned Naruto.

"You damn brats!" Yelled Madara as he rose to his feet. "I'll destroy you!"

"Oh you're still alive. Oh well, you're too weak to face us in your current state." Taunted Sasuke.

"True, true but I don't have to fight you at my current state."Replied a smirking Madara.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Naruto as he saw Madara moving towards the Shinju.

The roots of the Shinju started wrapping around Madara. The roots started spitting into smaller roots that started to cover all of Madara's injuries, every single one.

"Sasuke we have to attack now! Before it finishes whatever the hell it's doing to him!" Yelled Naruto as he formed two clones to perform the Rasenshuriken.

"Got it!" Yelled back Sasuke as he prepared a Kagatsuchi.

"**Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero!" **They both yelled as the two attacks combined heading toward Madara.

The Jutsu rushed at Madara. Madara's eyes widened as he saw such a big jutsu powered by Senjutsu rushing at him.

'Shit, the Shinju is not finished healing me yet. Damn it! If don't get out of the way I might get more injured.' Madara quickly detached the roots from his body and quickly dodged the attack even thought it was just barely. The jutsu kept going and hit the Shinju causing a large explosion of smoke which covered a large area.

"Damn it! We almost had him!" complained Naruto.

Naruto turned towards Madara and saw that the Shinju had healed most of Madara's wounds however his hand was still injured and his ribs were still slightly cracked.

"Damn I was right! The Shinju was healing him. It was a good thing we decided to interrupt or else we would have to fight a full-power Madara Uchiha."

"This is gonna be tough. Even though he is still injured he is still too powerful." said Naruto

'Dammit none of our jutsu will even be able to injure him. Well there is **that Jutsu.**' Naruto thought.

'Maybe the Kirin could hurt him but that would take too long to prepare. Well I could use **that Jutsu**.' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, I have an Idea…" "Sasuke, I have an idea…"They both said at the same time.

'Kurama can you connect us?' **'Sure I'll do it.'**

'Sasuke can you hear me?' Naruto quickly dodged as a fireball rushed at him. 'I have an idea on how to finish him. From you interrupting me I guess you do too.' Naruto rushed at Madara, already in Sage mode, summoning a clone to perform the **Futon: Rasenshuriken.**

The Rasenshuriken came into creation a few seconds later he gave control of the jutsu to the clone and jumped back.

The clone rushed at Madara Jutsu in hand. One would question why Naruto didn't just throw the Rasenshuriken such a jutsu would lose power the further away it was and against such an enemy to even make a scratch it needs to be full powered.

The clone got as close as possible and created three clones to serve as a distraction so Madara wouldn't be able to stop the jutsu with the Rinnegan. But it was to fail as the clones were easily dispatched of. When the clone noticed that Madara would be able to stop the jutsu he quickly released the hold he had on the jutsu that mad it keep its form. Which caused the full power of the Rasenshuriken to burst forth a meter away from Madara. Madara quickly pushed up his arms ready to absorb as much of the jutsu as he could.

The Jutsu quickly dissipated however it still caused some damage no matter how minimal.

'So what's your idea?' Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly created three arrows in his Susanoo's bow. "**Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagatsuchi!" **The arrows quickly flew at Madara. Sasuke quickly raised both his arms and aimed at Madara

"**Chidori Eisō!**"Two blades of Lightning quickly rushed at Madara. He bent out of the way of the three arrows and simply raised his arms and absorbed the two spears.

'Do you remember back when Orochimaru stopped me from using a Jutsu? The only jutsu I have that could seriously harm Madara is the **Kirin** and I can't create the **Kirin** just like that. I need to use a natural storm. So I had created a different version that could be used without an actual storm. However unlike the **Kirin **it was a Katon attack. So if the two of us combine attacks we can easily cause him some damage.'

"Is that really all you've got? To think this is what follows after the Hachimon user. What a disappointment. I guess I shouldn't have expected otherwise. I'm starting to get tired of this." Madara rushed at them only stop when he noticed that they weren't there and there were only two clones.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the air quickly preparing the only Jutsu that they could create quickly, that could even hope to hurt Madara. Naruto with one Rasenshuriken in each hand, the clones that had helped create then quickly poofing away, and Sasuke with two arrows in his Susanoo's Bow ready to perform their combination attack.

"Double **Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero!**" They both yelled as they sent them flying towards Madara. Both attacks combined in mid air creating a stronger Jutsu.

Madara's eyes widened as he saw those two jutsu combining. He expected the jutsu to get larger however it didn't but its speed increased Rushing at him faster than before.

'I see they used the second jutsu to speed up the first! Shit I won't be able to dodge in time. I will have to try and absorb it.' He quickly raised his arms and started to absorb it the moment it came close.

'So, what about you?' asked Sasuke.

'I also have a Jutsu that might injure him but I still haven't perfected it.'

'We'll try it. We need anything we can if we want to finish him with our own power. I don't want to use the power the Sage gave us if we can avoid it'

'I completely agree. It like we're cheating.'

'**Oh just use the power the old man gave you!' **Complained the Kurama.

The jutsu hit Madara. However he had absorbed a large amount of it chakra so it barely did any damage.

"Alright, that it no more! I'll obliterate you damn brats!" yelled Madara as he prepared his strongest attack.

"Here it comes!"Yelled Sasuke as he prepares to use his strongest attack next to the Kirin.

"Let's end this here before we have to use that power!" yelled Naruto as he prepare to perform **That Jutsu.**

"**Haah!" **They all yelled as they release their jutsu at the same time. The attacks met in a large explosion.

* * *

**[Flashback no Jutsu Kai!]**

"…And that's all I remember. So do you know that happened?" Naruto asked Kurama.

"**Well I can't be sure as I can only see through your eyes but if had to guess I would say that the combined power of the three jutsu caused a rift in the dimensions sending us here."** Explained Kurama

"Wait, were is 'here'?"

"**Oh right you still haven't been conscious. Anyway since you were unconscious I was able to take control of your body. We seem to be in some sort of Void. There is nothing around us only darkness. Although I should mention, your body has gone through some changes." **Explained Kurama.

"Huh? What do you mean by changes?" Naruto asked him.

"**Well first of all do you see anything that seems different?"**

'Huh different what does he mean?' Naruto took a look around. 'Everything looks normal to me I mean there is the sewage water I am standing in. There are the pipes on the walls. There's Sasuke hanging by chains attached to the walls. There's the cage to keep Kurama imprisoned. Wait what was that? Chains!?'

"What the fuck is he doing in here?!" yelled Naruto as he looked upon the immobile form of Sasuke. He quickly rushed forward to free Sasuke from the chains. However the chains wouldn't break.

"Hey Kurama! Are you just going to sit there or are you going help me free Sasuke?!" yelled Naruto.

"**It's useless there's no way to break those chains. No matter what you do. So don't waste anyone's time." **Grumbled Kurama as he rested his head on the floor.

"Huh? What the hell do you mean it's useless? And why is he even hanging up there in the first place?"

"**It seems that whatever brought us here could only transport one body so when there were two bodies it combined the two bodies into one." **Explained Kurama

"What! Did the two of us become one person? When was his body joined to mine?! Why did it have to be my body?!" yelled Naruto

"**Your body was used probably because it was already used to other beings being added into the body. As you can guess I am talking about the other biju. They are somewhere in this cage sleeping at this very moment."**

"So why can't I free Sasuke?!"

"**You can't free him because there is nothing you can do your fusion will occur no matter what you do. Didn't you notice the chains are being slowly pulled backwards? This means that you mind and his are becoming one."**

"Does that mean I will become Sasuke?" asked Naruto as a horrific image of the combined face of Sasuke and himself passed through his head.

"**No, you and Sasuke have become an entirely new person however because of me you will still have a bigger influence on the new being." explained the Kurama.**

"So when can become conscious?"

"**You can only be conscious when the two of you finish fusing."**

"And when will that happen?"

"**Oh. It should happen right about _now_." **Kurama looks at Sasuke expecting something. Naruto turned around expecting Sasuke being pulled by the chains. However when nothing happened he turned towards Kurama and said "Don't do that! You scared me for a moment!"

"**Sorry. It's just I had it all planned that the moment I said now the chains would finish pulling him in, all dramatic like, you know. Oh well guess I can't anticipate…"** The loud noise of the chains stopped whatever he was going to say as Sasuke was sucked into the walls.

"**Finally! I was wondering when the heck that was going to happen! Couldn't it have happened earlier? It would have been way cooler!"**

Naruto fell to the ground in pain as 17 years worth of memories and traumas were pounded into his head. 41 jutsu were also learned in those few seconds. 'Wow I was so messed up in the head when I was younger. Wait **'I' **don't tell me I can no longer tell the difference between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Kurama, why is it that I am thinking of myself as both Naruto and Sasuke?"

"**Heh, that's what happens when two beings fuse together the mind of the new being becomes a combination of the two's minds. Anyway you should be waking up now so see ya."**

"Wait a second! I have a question that has been bugging Sasuke for a while but Obito didn't know. Why is it that the ability's of the **Mangekyō Sharingan **differ from user to user?"

"**Oh that's easy. It doesn't matter who the user is all Mangekyō Sharingan can perform those techniques. The thing is that the user doesn't have an affinity towards that sort of technique so the Mangekyō Sharingan doesn't give the user access to those techniques so it can strength the ones the user can use." **explained Kurama **"Now leave!"**

* * *

**[Void]**

Naruto woke up however he couldn't move as there was nothing to stand on. 'Guess I will be stuck like this for a while. Wait a minute am I just in a very dark place or is there really nothing around me. Since I a fused with Sasuke I could use the Sharingan and see if I can notice anything. There really is nothing around me. It appears I am in some sort Void where nothing exists. If nothing exists then what would happen if I used Senjutsu. I am already in position so why not.'

Naruto lay perfectly still as he felt Nature chakra in this place where nothing exists however when he enters Sage mode he notices two powerful Auras however they are quite far away they aren't even in the same Dimension as him.

'Whatever those beings are they seem to be in some sort of Dimension that is connected to this one. They probably won't notice me since they are in an entirely different dimension.

'I'm probably in a different dimension so if I had **Kamui** I could possibly get out of here. Hey wait a minute if what Kurama said was correct than maybe I could use it.' **"Sharingan" **said Naruto as he pushed Chakra into his eyes. He felt his eyes change as the formed the **Sharingan**. He then pushed more chakra into them to transform them into the **Mangekyō Sharingan**.

He felt then change when that happened he attempted to perform the technique that he had heard Kakashi explain a million times because he had pestered Kakashi to tell him. **"Kamui!" **said Narutoas he performed the jutsu that was what decided if he would escape from here or not.

The jutsu started sucking up more chakra then he knew Kakashi had. It was Ten times what Kakashi's chakra levels were, he even had to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra for a bit. However the moment the jutsu took effect one of the beings noticed him. She materialized in thin air. He quickly prepared one of Sasuke's jutsu.

**"Chidori Senbon"** he said as he sent countless Chidori Senbon towards her. They were destroyed the moment they came close. She reacted and punched him into the stomach. He was sent flying into the portal he had created with Kamui earlier. He tried to stop himself but he had used too much chakra to create the portal. The last thing he saw was a surprised look that seemed to appear on her face.

* * *

***Thump Thump***

'Ugh where am I now?' thought Naruto as he noticed that his body had become weaker and that he couldn't move he also found out that he was both naked and floating in something curled up in a ball. He couldn't even breathe. How was he even alive?

***Thump Thump***

'What is that noise?! It sounds similar to a Beating heart.' He tried to move and was able to move his legs. The legs hit something which caused vibration. He could slightly hear muffled voices.

***Thump Thump***

He quickly called up his chakra to illuminate his surroundings with a dull light. 'Oh this kind of looks like that picture of the womb that we were shown back in the academy. Don't tell me I've become a baby! Hey Kurama are you there?!' when no response came he quickly entered his mindscape worried that Kurama wouldn't be there however when he got there all he found was a sleeping fox.

"Hey you stupid fox! Why the hell didn't you answer me?! You had me worried for a moment there."

"**What's there to be worried about? There is nothing around us." **Asked Kurama

"Weren't you paying attention?! Since when were you asleep?" asked a befuddled Naruto.

"**Oh! I fell asleep a few seconds after you left."**

Naruto quickly explained what happened. "So do you know what happened?"

"**Well I can't be certain but I can make a pretty good theory. Most likely that girl was some sort of higher being like the Shinju before it descended to the world as the Juubi. It's highly likely that why her strange energy and the Kamui, which is a ****Jikūkan Ninjutsu caused some strange effect." **Explained Kurama.

"So you know nothing after all. Even though you were saying that you had a good theory. What the heck should I do now?"

"**Do you even need to ask? You've seem to be a baby so you have given a second chance at life. Don't waste it Naruto."** Advised Kurama.

"Your right. See you soon Kurama."

"**See ya Kid."**

* * *

**[Three to Four Months later]**

Naruto had quickly notice the difference of his current body from his previous body. It seemed he had become some sort of being that is defiantly not human.

He now seemed to posses some sort of strange energy along with his chakra. Kurama had once mad a theory that that energy was a strange version of a single part of chakra but it was soon disproved as they felt nothing alike.

***Thump Thump Thump Thump***

'It's broken. I will be born soon.' **"Finally we can leave this place."** 'I know right! Those months just wouldn't pass! I am fairly certain I went insane and then became sane again multiple times during these few months.' **"No you didn't."** 'I almost did.' **"Yeah if you call that time you tried to break the seal to see if it would end the boredom, insane then … no wait that is insane. Alright you went insane!" **admitted Kurama. **"Get ready you should soon be coming out right about now."**

Soon after Naruto felt himself being slowly pushed out side. He slowly started pushing himself out of the womb.

'Just keep squirming Naruto, you can do it. You beat Madara, so being born is child's play for you. Come on, this will be a piece of cake!' Naruto squirmed along the linings of the woman he was in and made his way down the tunnel to freedom.

After a while he soon exited he couldn't open his eye's due to the bright light since he had gotten used to the darkness that existed in the womb. He felt himself being cleaned and wrapped in a towel. He was then handed to someone. His eyes were starting to get used to the light so he decided to open then.

After he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a beautiful woman with silver hair, sitting slightly slanting in a hospital bed, looking down at him with beautiful silver eyes that matched her hair. Naruto realized something then she was most likely his mother.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. This has been tormenting me for the past week. It just wouldn't leave my head. It made writing Torēningu harder since I couldn't concentrate solely on it. I decided to change how he came to the DxD world since people are assuming I will just copy Fairy tail dragon slayer's Twin Tails. I will make one thing clear. this story is not a copy of Twin Tails.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**I will not be uploading anything for a while because I have exams. I will probably upload at the end of May. If you don't like this then don't read this story. The only reason I am publishing this Author's Note is because I have had enough of PMs asking when I will upload.**

**See you at the end of May when i'm done with my exams.**


End file.
